


Female Dovakinn/Various SKYRIM ONLY

by EuphoricInk2219



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Female Dovakinn/Various - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricInk2219/pseuds/EuphoricInk2219
Summary: Just some collections of Skyrim FD/Various that I make. Will be slow on updates, will post whenever. Not continuing off of anything. If requested a second part to one of them, it might be a little before posted. I have an actually book that I am currently revising, so if I need a break off of that I might post something on here. Again, slow updates. If anyone would like a request, I will need a character bio, and what you would like to happen. When I say Skyrim only, I mean that I haven't played the other Elder Scrolls games enough to be familiar with the characters. Sorry!





	1. Dragonborn

“Brynjolf!” Putting down my mead, turning my head to see Delvin towards me. He slaps me on the back and sits next to me. “Delvin, what kind of advice do you need this time? Is it the lass at Merryfair farm again?” I ask smirking at the memory of his previous attempts to woo the married girl. His face fills with a fake hurt. “Bryn, you wound me,” He grins. “I actually have a very appetizing job for you. The place is overflowing with coin and trinkets to last the Guild decades.” I muse at the thought. ‘What kind of place that has that much gold?’ His smile twitches slightly, assuming the bald man is getting impatient with me, I curiously ask, “Where?” His smile grows bigger, knowing I would take the bait. “Proudspire Manor. Solitude.” He starts to dig in one of his side pockets and pulls out a small map of the city and hands it to me. “You’re going to need a big pack.” He gets up and sets down a medium size pouch on the table. “You’re going to need those, make em’ count. It’s one hell of a lock.” With that being said, he walks away and into the Cistern. Chugging the rest of my mead, I gather up the pouch and map, making my way to the Cistern myself to pack a bag.

The carriage ride to Solitude was uneventful and long, paying the rider my do’s. I walk up the pathed mountain to the cities gates, and renting myself a room at The Winking Skeever for the next couple of nights. The sun hanging low in the sky, I make my way down the street to the manor. Walking around like a normal citizen, I gather my surroundings for the place. Two doors, small balcony in the back and cobwebs everywhere. ‘Hmm, the place seems abandoned by the look of it, why did Delvin send me here?’ I think to myself. Then suddenly a little girl comes running out of the front door with a doll in her hand and a small ebony dagger tied to her dress. Her smile bright and genuine. “Bye mama.” She says, I duck into the shadow of a large Oak tree, watching the doorway. A boy no more than fourteen summers comes out next, wearing leather armor similar to the Thieves Guild’s and sporting a glass dagger strapped to his side and a glass bow to his back. I study the boy closely, his armor has a slight tint of green and red to it. ‘Enchanted eh?’ I slip through the shadows, making my way back to the Inn.

The next night, when the moons is at their highest in the sky. I slip out of the Inn, wearing my Nightingale armor. Moving through the streets quietly maneuvering through the shadows. I make my way to the manor, watching the guards movement. Climbing my way up the stairs to the back door, I dig out the lock picks Delvin gave me an get to work on the door. The first four picks break immediately making me doubt my abilities. I pray to Nocturnal to help me. My prayer is shortly followed by a soft, soothing voice. “As granted Nightingale.” She says to me. I quickly thank her and try the door again. Two more breaks until I finally pick it. Opening the door slowly, I poke my head in to view the inside. 

The back door leads to some sort of pantry, containing shelves and pots of Alchemy ingredients and food. Moss hanging down from the door frame, making it seem like a curtain. Going through it, my eyes are greeted with sparkling trinkets and valuables lining the walls. My mouth hangs open for a second, closing it when I regain my senses. I sneak my way to the middle of the room, I feast my eyes upon an object that looks oddly familiar. An orb the size of a loaf of bread, white opal glittering beautifully in the dark room. “No, it couldn’t be. The Eye of the Fal-” My whispering voice comes to a halt when I feel the coldness of a blade to my throat. “Tell me why you dare to enter my home?” The owner's voice is deadly and smooth. My mind is boggled at how I got caught, maybe I didn’t scout the room closely enough. “Answer me!” She demands. The pitch in her voice is seemingly familiar. I risk a chance at looking at my capturer, I’m greeted with piercing green eyes one scarred from the tip of her eyebrow to the point of her chin. My breath hitches as I recognize her. “Eira? Is that really you?” Her stance falters, I took that moment to grab her wrist, maneuvering her blade out of her hands. But just as quickly as I do that, she has another dagger to my throat. “Eira, it’s me. Brynjolf, don’t you remember?” My heart sinks as the look of confusion is plastered on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, she hesitates and pulls my hood down. Her voice quiet and confused, “Bryn?” “Yes lass. It’s me. It’s been so long since the last time I seen you. Why didn’t you come back to the Guild?” I question her. She sheathed her dagger and goes across the room and sits next to the low burning fire pit. Eira’s voice echoes throughout the room, various sparkling objects casting rainbow glimmers all over the room. I follow her and sit in the chair across from her. “Lass?” I call out. She looks up at me with sad eyes, her mouth opens but then quickly shuts it. Eira’s face becomes hard and distant, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I didn’t come back because it didn’t feel like home anymore.” She murmurs. “Doesn’t feel like home? What are you saying? You’re our Guild Master. It’s been your home for over twelve years now, including the five you were gone. When did you get back?” My curiosity bested me as I bombard her with questions. She hastily stands up and goes to the pantry, coming back she hands me a bottle of Firebrand wine and sits in front of me, leaning her back against my shins.

We sit in silence for quite sometime until she finally speaks, her voice low and tired. “I don’t feel like myself any more Bryn. That I can’t thieve like I use too, like I can’t do anything anymore. I’m becoming weaker and weaker as the days go by, I’ve been back for just about two years now and been to every healer in every hold. They can’t do anything for me. Nothing.” Her voice falters, lowing her head. “I’m dying Brynjolf. And there is nothing anyone or anything can help me.” She wraps her in herself and starts to cry softly. Standing up carefully, I move the chair away from me and sit down behind her. Wrapping myself around her, smoothing her hair back. I start to hum a lullaby my mother sang to me as boy. After a few minutes, she vibrates with laughter. “What is so funny?” I ask her. “I remember you doing this when I first began in the guild.” She chuckles again. “Ah, yes. Fresh face and young. You were, what? No more than Twenty-two summers? So angry at Mercer. I held you so you wouldn’t put a arrow through his eye.”  
I laugh into her hair. “Yeah, well, I ended up doing that anyway though.” She puffed. “You were such a little stubborn Nightshade. Makes me wish I could go back.” She sinks into my arms at that. “I wish that too my Fox.” I smile at her pet name for me. Sipping at the wine, we grow into a solemn quietness. Mustering my courage, I ask her, “When are you expected to leave me, to leave Skyrim?” She turns and faces me, taking a deep breath, she answers. “Four months time at best. I just wish I can see everyone again.” Her lip quivers. Right then and there I make a decision. “Then pack your bags and children. You’re going on one last adventure lass.” Getting up I grab her hand and stand her up, she looks up at me and cocks a brow. “How did you know I have children?” I chuckle, “I seen them come out of the house earlier. They have a few weapons of yours.” Eira smiles brightly. “Actually, they’ve gotten those themselves, before Auldin, I trained them quite fiercely. Sofie, she seems to be fascinating in my stories from my time in the Dark Brotherhood, she even asked me if I could take her to see Aventus Aretino.” Her face lights up greatly. “And I’ve been training Red to become like you,” her voice suddenly lowers and she looks up at me. “I actually been meaning to send a letter to you anonymously asking if you would be able to accept taking him under your shadow. The first time I ever met Red was when I had a sweeping job here and he tried to pickpocket me.” Eira beams with proudness.

“When you pass on, would you like me to make a journey to Dawnstar for Sofie?” I ask solemnly. She looks at me thoughtfully, reaches up and runs her hands through my stubbled face. “If it’s not too much trouble. And when I’m gone, I have another request for you to think about.” She walks around the room, taking in the treasures that she collected over the years like they were artifacts in a museum. “I’ll make it happen lass, anything you desire.” I smile and stand next to her, taking hold of her hand. “Anything? Well, that just makes my list longer.” Her laugh fills the room.


	2. For LittleMissKage; What if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible human being. This was suppose to come out a while ago then the holiday's and family came over. And then I had this f*c*ked day where I had to freaking security check everything I use on the internet (Gladly got it taken care of. No more worries on that bit.) Then my WiFi router suddenly shut off and I needed to replace it. BUT here it is. I wish I could of made it longer, but honestly I haven't really had Nazir as a companion and I haven't played the DB in forever. I hope you like it. I feel like I could of done better at the end, but I rushed because I feel guilty it didn't come out on time. Please still love me.

For LittleMissKage; What if

“Come Nazir, our camp is near.” Faith purred. “Faith will patch Nazir to near perfection.” The duo moves around a fallen tree, Faith sets Nazir down on a leather and fur bedroll. “You make me laugh Faith, aren't I already perfect to you?” Nazir smirks at her. Faith stills for only a second, then continues setting up the fire. “Faith swears that if she did not have fur she would blush. But she does, so she does not. Your attempts at wooing, in short, sucks.” Faith says looking at Nazir with a firm face. 

Nazir barks out a laugh, only to end up groaning in pain. As the fire sets a golden orange glow to their surrounding area, Faith goes through her pack for a bottle of red liquid. “Faith does not understand Nazir’s foolishness to try to save her. She would of been fine.” Taking out the bottle and bandages, she turns to the dark skin man. “Maybe the Night Mother isn't the only one who has eyes on you Kitten.” He grins.

Faith’s ears twitch as she makes work of ridding his armour and undershirt. Assessing his wounds, lightly prodding his chest and shoulder, cleaning them and bandaging them. Faith gives the glowing red bottle to Nazir. “Aside from foolishness and wooing, why? Why should Nazir save Faith?” As the last word purrs out of Faith’s mouth, her dark eyes watch him questionably. 

“Why wouldn't I? What if you were to be captured had I not killed the Morag Tong, what would become of the Brotherhood? Hmm?” Nazir looks up to the night sky and swallows the potion. Faith sits on her haunches and stares into the fire. “What would become of me?” Her ears flick to Nazir when he mumbles, “Not even the forces of Sithis can stop me from saving you.” 

Faith glances at Nazir, only to find his eyes in her direction already. She looks at the ground and sighs. “Faith needs to go get more firewood, stay here and rest.” As Faith walks away from the warm fire and her companion, she thinks about the past few hours. 

(Tiny Time Skip!)

When Faith returns, she puts the pieces of wood down and goes to her pack. Pulling out her sharpening stone and dagger, she stalks back to the dying fire. Sitting down on the fallen tree, she starts to reignite the flames. Failing to notice the extra presence in the camp she starts her work on sharpening, until she feels the cold sting of metal on her neck. “There you are kitty.” A garbled voice whispers in Faith’s ear. 

But before anything else could happen, the unappreciated presence slumps to the side and gurgles out blood and remaining breath. Faith jumps up to run, only to be pulled back by Nazir’s voice. “Faith, are you hurt? Are you alright?” She turns, in the fire's light, her eyes look alert but dazed. After what seems like forever, she speaks. 

“Nazir, I love you.”


End file.
